Faith
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: When the Decepticon Seeker trio becomes bored, they go into the city and begin to destroy it for fun, but Skywarp nabs a new pet along the way... Life with a fleshy is very different, but can she honestly change the Decepticons' perspective?
1. Bored

I do not own anything transformers. I wish I did..

Trapped

"Hey Screamer," Skywarp leaned up against his air commander. "What'cha doing? Hmmmm?" "Do not call me that silly nickname." Starscream growled. "Awwww, you're just sad because you got a beating from Megatron." Starscream's tried his best to not shoot the idiot talking to him. "What was it for this time?" "Expressing my own 'stupid' thoughts. Now go away, you parasite!"

Skywarp chuckled and waved. "Well then, see you later, Screamer." "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!" Starscream shrieked, but Skywarp had already warped away. "Primus, Skywarp is so…. STUPID!!"

"Hey, Thundercraker!" Skywarp greeted his friend. "Slag it Warp! Stop just warping in like that!" Skywarp leaned against the wall of the Nemesis. "Wow, you and Screamer sure are cranky today." Thundercraker sighed and rolled his optics. "It's just been real boring lately…We haven't even gone on any raids." Skywarp rubbed his metal chin mischievously. "T.C.! Let's go get Screamer! I know how to lighten the mood!" Following Skywarp, Thundercracker sighed. 'This is not going to be good.' He thought.

Starscream reluctantly followed the pair down the hall on their way to the Nemesis' launching pad. "Where are we going? Why must I come? Quit pulling me!!!" Starscream bombarded the two other 'cons with questions. "Just follow me!" Skywarp replied. Starscream looked at Thundercracker, a hesitant look in his optics. Thundercracker just shrugged.

"Question: Reason for sudden departure?" The communications officer, Soundwave asked the seekers in his monotone voice. "What, we can't just leave?" Skywarp asked. Soundwave glared at him, his red visor gleaming. "Uh, we wanted to stretch our wings?" Soundwave replied, "Answer: Unsatisfactory." An evil gleam shone in Skywarp's optics. "Well, would you rather bored ol' Skywarp stay here?" Soundwave shuddered at the thought of a bored Skywarp. The thoughts of what happened last time made him change his decision. "Access: granted." With a smirk on Skywarp's faceplate, the seekers prepared for takeoff.

"Warp, why are we heading towards the human city?" Thundercracker asked. A cackle erupted from the jet. The trio transformed and landed atop a skyscraper. "OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S THE MONSTERS!!!!" The humans below them screamed in terror and began to scatter. "Now do you know why we came?" Starscream and Thundercracker smiled. "This is going to be a blast!" Starscream shot his null ray cannon in the direction of the humans. "That was a dumb pun." Skywarp remarked. "SHUT UP!!" Starscream snarled back. The decepticons dove downwards, like hawks catching mice. They landed on the ground, and Thundercracker whined about having to scrape some gunk off of his foot. The merciless 'cons began to destroy everything in sight, whether it was human or not.

A young girl hid underneath a pile of rubble, choking back sobs. She teared up at the sight of the crushed hospital in front of her. She had been in there seconds ago, visiting her Grandma Kate and saying "I love you" for the last time. "T… those m.. monsters!" She cried, letting her wet tears cleanse the ash on her face.

The young girl was only 17 years old. Her name was Karissa Faith Thompson. She was very beautiful, with strange, cloudy gray eyes, petite, pink lips, and pale white skin. She had brown hair that fell past her shoulders and curled around her slim and charming figure.

Now, her skin was black with soot and her hair was raggedy and tangled. Tears stained her face as she wept. "I must escape," she whispered to herself. Without a thought, she ran into the open, blinded by sorrow and fury. She gasped as one of the metal monsters turned to look at her. She tripped over some rubble, falling to the ground. The thing walked towards her, a solemn expression on its face. "N..NO!! STAY AWAY!!!!" She cried as its giant hand loomed over her small body. Its cold digits wrapped around her torso and lifted her up. It made clicking noises and lifted her to its face. Poor Karissa fainted right then and there.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" The other two seekers stopped in their midst of destruction and went to see Skywarp's treasure. "A FRAGGIN' SQUISHY!!!" Starscream said, disgust creeping into his voice. "I'm going to keep it!" "WHY??" "Look at her, she's quite a beautiful femme, for a human." Starscream waved his hands in the air. "Do whatever! But, I am having nothing to do with it." Thundercracker just simply asked, "How ae you going to keep it?" Skywarp stared at his prize. "I'll find a way." Starscream began to point to the distance, "The human military! Come on let's go!" Skywarp carefully inserted the femme into his cockpit and transformed. Starscream just sighed as they sped back towards the base.

"I knew this wouldn't be good!" Thundercracker mumbled. And if Megatron found out, it would get worse. Then again, Starscream would probably be blamed.

Sorry the first chapter is so short. I was just really sleepy. *YAWN*


	2. A New Home

Faith

Chapter Two: A New Home

Skywarp had been able to easily get back to his quarters with the human. Now she lay on his recharge berth, under close watch by Thundercracker. "Slag, what do I build her cage with?" Skywarp scrambled around in the seeker's closet. "Didn't Starscream save some empty energon cube casings for some 'big plan' of his?" Thundercracker inquired. "Yeah, he did!" Skywarp began to search in Starscream's closet until he found what he was looking for. He went over to their desk and sat all the cubes on it.

He used his small wrist laser to melt the cube's sides and place them together. Thundercracker watched intently, occasionally giving advice. "FINISHED!!!" Skywarp proudly held up his creation. It was large enough to fit his hand in, so he knew that his human wouldn't be cramped. He had made it four cubes high and three cubes tall. "Looks good, Warp." Skywarp smiled. "Time to put her in!!!"

Skywarp took the human in his hands gently. He opened the lid he had made in his cage and placed her on the floor of it. "She looks happy, huh TC?" Thundercracker sighed. "She's covered in dirt and asleep. It looks pathetic." Skywarp shook his head. "I think I'll play with it for a while…" Thundercracker sighed once more and sat back down on his recharge berth. "Whatever." Skywarp tapped on his enclosure, "WAKE UP, FEMME!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karissa woke with a start. She sat up and looked around. Then she saw that giant metal monster. She screamed. The monster made a clicking noise and reached down into her cell. Her immediate reaction was to run. Karissa got to her feet clumsily and began to run. The metal hand grasped for her, coming closer and closer. She panted and ran faster. She turned her head to stare over her shoulder for a moment and hit the wall. "Crap…" The hand grasped her frail body. She closed her eyes and choked back sobs as she was lifted out of the cage. It made peculiar whirring and clicking sounds as it lifted her to its face. It seemed to ask her something, so she responded by shrugging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Skywarp, you need to set your language to ENGLISH to talk to it." Skywarp grinned at his friend. "Thanks, buddy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, human!" Karissa covered her ears at the thing's booming voice. She gained enough courage to ask it something. "You speak English?" The thing sighed with annoyance. "No duh."

"Why am I here?" Karissa asked. The other robot joined this one. "You are meant to be his pet." Karissa's mind flooded with alarm. "WHAT!!!??? I CAN'T BE A PET!" The robot holding her hissed. "Shut up!!! Anyway, you make the perfect pet…"

"Now, I am your new owner. Call me Skywarp…or Master King!" The other robot slugged Skywarp on his back. "Shut up." He turned to Karissa. "I'm Thundercracker. I suppose you'll meet Starscream later."

Karissa just stared at them with awe. Their optics were blood red and seemed to drill a hole in her soul. There were so… big and terrifying. How did she get pulled into this mess? Why did she get pulled into this mess?

"Now, to name it." Skywarp stated. Karissa hung her head. She hated being referred to as an it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about Fluffy, TC?" Thundercracker and the human both stared at him. "Hmmm, how about…. Miss Bicklesworth?" "Excuse me, Master?" The tiny human inquired Skywarp. "What?" The human shook with obvious fear. "M..my name is K..Karissa." It whispered. "Speak up, fleshling." She rose her voice. "MY NAME IS KARISSA!" Skywarp thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose. I feel as if the name fits you, human." His new pet just nodded.

Skywarp was about to put his pet back when she said something. "Master, I…I do not know if I can survive like this. I need many things…" Skywarp lifted her to his face. "WHAT THINGS???" Karissa's voice shook. "Well…."

Karissa told him every little thing she needed: Clothing, food, Bath supplies, a tub for bathing, a bed, her personal items, hair supplies, privacy…..and much, much more. Skywarp stared at her. "That sure is a lot of stuff for you…" He lowered her down into her cage. "Sleep well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karissa did not know how she would sleep, the floor was so hard and the temperature was freezing. Then, she remembered an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her. She began to sing in her soft voice, lulling herself into a deep sleep.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Skywarp and Thundercracker had heard her and were awestricken. The human had a beautiful voice. "Well, TC, let's go!" "Where?" "To get the stuff it needs!" Thundercracker followed his comrade down to the launching pad. "This is going to get out of hand, Warp." Skywarp just nodded and replied, "Nuh uh!"

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers or the song, All Through the Night. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Skywarp: Why do the authors always ask for reviews?_

_Starscream: Because they are inferior._

_AutobotGirl6: Shut up, Starscream, or I'll tell the REAL reason why you got that Megatron beatdown in chapter one._

_Starscream: You wouldn't...._

_AutobotGirl6: Like I said, REVIEW!!! *whispers to Skywarp*_

_Skywarp:Now I understand why you wouldn't talk to me in chapter one!!!_

_Starscream: Both of you are total idiots..._


	3. Settling In

Faith

Chapter Three: Settling In

Karissa awoke from her unhappy slumber, feeling sore and bruised. "Good, my pet! You're finally awake. Time to meet Screamer and see your surprise!" She heard her master say. "I don't want to see that nasty thing…" A screechy voice retorted. Skywarp just sighed. Skywarp reached down for her and Karissa felt the urge to run, but stay put, knowing she would be caught either way. Skywarp's hand grabbed her gently and lifted her out. Karissa saw a new robot with an angry look on his faceplates. The way he glared at her scared her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Screamer, look at my pet! She's awesome, huh?" Skywarp held up his human proudly. Starscream stared at it, a disgusted look on his face. The poor human tried to hide herself from his demonic glare. "The thing is pitiful. And disgusting." He began to rub one of his null-rays. "You should take care of it now." Skywarp jerked his human back and pouted. "You're no fun Screamer…" He stared down at his pet. "By the way, this is Starscream, the grouch." Starscream hissed at his wingmate.

"Human, would you like to see your surprise?" Karissa stared up at the giant robot and shrugged. His other hand covered her whole body in a second and she could feel him walking along. "PET!!! LOOK AT YOUR NEW CAGE!!!" Skywarp's hand flew back upwards, unveiling her new cell.

Karissa's mouth gaped open in shock. This new cage was….. great. "Check it out little one!" Skywarp began to lower her into her new cage when Starscream objected. "It didn't even thank you! I don't think it even deserves that cage!"

Skywarp cooed to her. "Don't let big ol' Screamer scare you." Karissa slapped his hand away and said, "I'm not scared!" "Aww, you're getting feisty!" "It's not' getting feisty!' It's being disobedient!" Starscream screeched. Skywarp did an imitation of Starscream, "Hi! I'm Starscream and I'm just jealous of Skywarp's awesome pet because I'm a nobody!!!" Starscream curled his hands into fists. "I do not sound like that!!! Wait, do I? You're just a retardicon!"

Skywarp just chuckled and let Karissa into her new cage. She was in a giant clear cube now. She looked around and saw odd square tubes connecting to other cubes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went to each cube and was awed. They were all painted a vibrant purple, allowing her privacy. One cube had a shower in it, with all of the supplies needed for bathing. Another had a real toilet and all of the toiletries, including the 'female things.' She went to another and found a large, puffy mattress, with sheets, pillows, and a teddy bear. There were also piles of clothes by the bed. In the corner, there was an air conditioner unit. In the last room was a stove and microwave with boxes of food next to them. There was also a small table. She was very surprised to see a treadmill in the corner. Karissa also saw that there were air holes in every cube, allowing her to breathe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked back to the center cube, wondering how a giant robot managed to get all this stuff, and how he installed it. "See, I told you she'd like it!" Skywarp boasted. Thundercracker and Starscream just stared at her, their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well, my pet, we must part now. I shall see you later, after my patrols." Skywarp replied, waving. In a few seconds they were all gone. Karissa knew what she had to do. She quickly ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Too big. Too small… Just right!" Karissa exclaimed as she looked through the pile of clothes. She had chosen a pretty long sleeve orange blouse and a pair of faded jeans. There were also a pair of orange Nike sneakers. She was thankful there was her size bra and panties. "Time to shower!" Karissa tried to lighten the mood by singing.

Karissa leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the warm water run down her back. It felt so good and refreshing. She wished it could wash all of her problems away as it did to the dirt. Thoughts of her family ran through Karissa's mind. Tears began to run down her face. Her heart was wrenching in pain, the sorrow overwhelming her soul. She just wanted to be back home.

Karissa brushed her hair, wincing as she pulled the brush through knots and tangles. When she was finished, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She put on all of her clothes, admiring herself in the small bathroom mirror.

She went to the room with food and looked through the boxes. She finally chose a can of mixed fruit cocktail and a piece of bread smothered in butter. She sat at the little table, contently nibbling on her small meal. She felt the cage walls shake and grimaced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HUMAN!!! KARISSA!!! COME OUT!!!" She heard Skywarp call. No matter what her conscience told her, Karissa stayed where she was. "COME OUT NOW!!!" The cage began to shake. Karissa decided to come out from hiding.

"There you are, my pet!" Skywarp reached down andpicked up Karissa. "I thought you were dead…" He made a sad face. "Don't do that again." Karissa stared up at him. "Yes, my master." Skywarp smiled.

"Are you bored?"

Karissa thought for a moment, "Yeah, a little." She was amazed to feel herself speaking to a super advanced alien robot in this manner.

"Would you like to talk?"

"Um, I guess…"

"Ask me about anything you want to know about me, my planet, this ship, yadda, yadda, yadda…"

So Karissa began to question Skywarp. She learned of the Decepticons, of Cybertron, how they refueled and recharged, of Autobots, of weapons, of transformations, and much, much more.

"You sure are an inquisitive little creature." Skywarp remarked, stroking Karissa's back.

"Pleae don't do that."

"Why, human? Don't you like the feeling of me petting you?"

"I don't like the way it feels."

"Well, whatever I say, goes!"

Karissa sighed and wished for this nightmare to end.

Suddenly the two other robots, Starscream and Thundercracker, walked in.

"Playing with your new pet I see…" Starscream remarked.

Skywarp gave him a fierce glare.

"C'mon Warp, it's time to go get our energon rations!" Thundercracker ushered.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Rumble to get mine!" Skywarp laughed.

He deposited Karissa back in her cage and waved, "Bye, lil' buddy! See you later!"

Starscream sighed with annoyance, "Move your aft and let's go!!!"

After the seekers left, Karissa went to rest on her bed. She cuddled up under the sheets and began to think. She didn't know how she would adjust to this new life, but she would find a way…


	4. Starscream

_Faith_

_Starscream_

Karissa began to adapt to her new life, reluctantly but surely. She had configured a routine: Sleep, eat, bathe, Skywarp 'play time', treadmill, eat, sleep. The perfect day. Each day seemed to drag slowly, making Karissa long for what she wanted most. She wished she could paint a pretty picture or sing a delightful melody.

She was either too afraid, too shy, or just didn't want to talk to her master. Each day she would stare into her mirror and gaze at her visage. She had grown too skinny, to a point where she could see her ribs. Her face had become pale and her eyes blank. She just wanted to go home. See her family and friends. To end her nightmare.

Skywarp would beg her to talk and she would just shrug and hang her head. Skywarp began to worry about her well being, but never said anything to the human. Karissa heard Starscream tell him she was dying and Skywarp responded with a common earth gesture: an extension of his middle finger.

Karissa always tried to avoid Starscream, frightened by his threats. His stare was always deadly and Karissa knew he was not a bot to mess with.

One day Karissa found out how right…and possibly wrong she was…

Starscream had come storming angrily into the seeker quarters one day, cursing and hissing. "Megatron…you simple minded fool. I swear on my spark, one day I shall have vengeance…" He raised his fist and uttered one word. "VENDETTA."

Karissa couldn't help but laugh. He sounded like he was in some Godfather movie!

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Starscream demanded. He stared at Karissa's cage. "YOU." He began to walk towards the human's habitat, fists clenched in anger.

"COME OUT, HUMAN!!!" He screeched. "WE all must die sometime. Plus, I believe venting out some of my anger on you might help me feel better. Besides, Skywarp can get a new pet." Starscream smiled with obvious pleasure that made Karissa shiver.

Starscream opened the lid to the cage and reached inside, his claws groping for the human. Karissa stared in awe and staggered backwards. She crawled into one of the tubes and crept through it.

She waas about to make it to safety when something jerked her back. She gazed over her shoulder and was horrified to see one of Starscream's claws pinning down her right pants leg. It began to pull her out.

She gripped the slippery edges of the tubes, struggiling to hold on. SHE. WAS. NOT. GOING. TO. DIE.

Sadly, Starscream won.

"I've got you now, fleshling," he laughed. He gently set the human on the floor.

Karissa gave him a stunned look.

"Oh, I like to play 'hunting' games. So, you better run, I don't believe your outer casing will protect you from what's coming…"

Karissa broke into a run, charging for the nearest safe place.

**FOOM!!!!!!!**

A blast from Starscream's null-ray cannon hit the floor next to her.

The decepticon laughed maniacally, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

"This guy is insane!!!" Karissa cried as she ran.

Starscream tripped and landed on the floor, causing Karissa to fall. She spotted a recharge berth and crept under it while her pursuer got back up.

"Now where did it go?"

Karissa shook with fear as Starscream looked around. Then, she felt a tickle in her nose.

_'Not now!'_ Karissa thought. She tried to hold the sneeze in, but failed.

**ACHOO!!!!!!!!!**

Starscream smiled evilly, revealing his fangs.

He walked over to Thundercracker's recharge berth and looked under.

"Looks like the cat found the mouse." He chuckled as he brought Karissa out.

He held her above his head, dangling her by her leg. "Now what to do?"

A smile crept across his faceplates, fangs poking out from his mouth.

Karissa almost fainted.** "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!"**

Starscream stared at her for a moment and began to laugh. He opened his palm and dropped the femme inside. "I'm a robot, you fool. We don't eat organic organisms."

Karissa spread her arms wide in front of the seeker. "Then just get it over with!"

Starscream gave her a shocked expression, "Human, you WANT to die?"

Karissa shrugged, "It would get me away from this nightmare…"

Starscream tried to put on a solemn look. "Then, I won't give you the satisfaction."

Karissa stared him in the optics, an awed look on her face.

Starscream walked back over to the cage and dropped the human inside.

He hesitated for a moment. "Goodbye….Karissa."

Karissa was stunned to hear the macho bot call her by her name.

Starscream left quickly, leaving the human aloner with her thoughts.

Moments later, Skywarp and Thundercracker walked in.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FLOOR?!" They cried, staring at Karissa.

The human just shrugged and put on a solemn expression, hiding a grin.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I have to go to bed early because I'm getting a puppy tomorrow!**

**Skywarp: YOU'RE GETTING A PUPPY?!**

**AutobotGirl6: Yeah, another chihuahua.**

**Skywarp: AWWW!!! Can I play with it?**

**AutobotGirl6: Yeah, but you have to be careful.**

**Starscream: Yeah right, that thing's too small for him. Plus, he already had a pet. **

**Thundercracker: Yeah, no more pets, Warp!**

**Skywarp: WHY?! *cries and flies away***

**OKAY... anyway review and enjoy the story! (also go to my profile and vote on my poll)**


	5. The Arts

_Faith_

_The Arts_

_Karissa was trapped. She was held by chains as she watched her family mourn for her. "Karissa!" They wept. "Why did you have to die?" Karissa stretched her arm out. "I'M ALIVE!!! I'M TRAPPED!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" But her family couldn't hear her terrified cries. _

_They just walked off crying, her mom, dad, brother, and grandfather. They left her there, trapped, alone. Tears ran down the poor girl's face. _

_Then the giant metal hand ripped the chains from her and grabbed her up tightly. "You're mine now, my pet…" The voice rumbled, the robot's red optic gleaming evilly._

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Karissa awoke from her nightmare, sweaty and terrified. She looked around, hugging herself. She was still trapped.

The floor rumbled as something outside of her cage fell to the ground. She crawled out of her bed to investigate.

As soon as Karissa crawled into the center cube, a hand wrapped around her body, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Skywarp allowed for Karissa to sit cross legged in his palm.

"Why did you scream, Karissa?" He questioned, raising an optic ridge. " I fragging fell off my recharge berth!"

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Karissa twiddled her thumbs. "Oh, I uh, can't remember…"

Skywarp gave her a_ 'yeah right'_ look.

He began to lower Karissa back into the cage when Karissa asked him a question.

"Do you have a minute, Master Skywarp?"

"Yeah, but make it fast. I have to back into recharge."

"Why are you calling me by my name now, instead of human, or squishy, or fleshling?"

"Because it's your name. Now go back to sleep."

Karissa yawned and smiled slightly at her master. When he had left, she crawled into her bed and snuggled underneath her covers. She planned on asking Skywarp for a big favor tomorrow…

"Mmm…" Karissa said contently as she bit into a forkful of scrambled eggs. They were delicious. "I always outdo myself!" She bragged to herself.

"ARE YOU AWAKE, KARISSA?!" Karissa was startled by the sound of Skywarp's booming voice.

"Yes, master, I am awake." Karissa replied, abandoning her breakfast to go greet Skywarp.

His metal hand reached down to grab her, but Karissa leapt into his palm, clinging to his fingers for safety. Skywarp brought her up to his face, a stunned look in his optics.

"Why did you get into my hand? Are you no longer afraid of me?"

Karissa stared up at him thinking for a minute. Was she really not afraid of him? She thought of his fangs, claws, guns, size…

"I'm still scared of you a little bit…" She admitted, causing a grin to creep across Skywarp's faceplates. It pleased him to know that he struck fear into someone…and not with pranks.

" I need to ask you a question, Skywarp." Karissa replied.

"What?"

"Well, there's something I really miss…"

"OH! You want a friend! I'll go get you a male so you can play. I bet you want to do that thing with him too. Starscream and Thundercracker wre telling me all about how you reproduce. It sounds strange. Could I observe? We could name him Bob or something and…"

Karissa blushed and slapped Skywarp's finger. "NO! I was talking about some art stuff. You know, some paint, and paper, and some pastels. Oh, and an acoustic guitar if you can get one!"

Skywarp stared at her with awe.

"I'll, uh, try…"

Karissa hugged his finger. "THANK YOU, MASTER SKYWARP!"

"Yeah, um, don't mention it… Now go and…do that thing you do."

Karissa nodded and waved as Skywarp left the room after he deposited her back into the cage.

"Well, guess I'll go run on the treadmill."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was easy for Skywarp to get the stuff his pet wanted, it was just getting it back into the base that was hard. All the items he had collected were very delicate and he didn't want to break them. He placed them into his cockpit as gently as possible and slowly walked to his quarters aboard the Nemesis, struggling not to slump over as he usually did.

He just ignored the snarky comments that reached his audio sensors.

Skywarp sighed with relief when he stepped into his private quarters.

"KARISSA!!! I have your art stuff."

He heard a squeak of joy come from Karissa as she begged to see her new things.

"C'monlemmesee!PLEASE!?PLEASE?!PLEASE?!"

Skywarp laughed. "You sound like that one Autobot… Zippy or Blurr or something like that."

He took the art supplies and the guitar out of his cockpit and dropped them into Karissa's awaiting arms.

She let out a low sigh of pleasure. There were various paints, colored pencils, crayons, markers, pastels, abucket of modeling clay, an easel, loads of paper, and her favorite, a beautiful tan acoustic guitar.

"Thank you so much, Skywarp!" Karissa cried, gathering up all of her things.

"Yeah, well, I want a happy pet."

Karissa grinned at Skywarp.

"See you later!"

"See you later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karissa smiled at the beauty of her artwork. "Magneficent." She said, somehow feeling a hole in her heart had been filled.

She called the painting Fire-Tear. It had a beautiful green eye leaking a light blue tear. The tear had a small fire blazing within it. The eye was surrounded by a beautiful green and red background.

Karissa turned from her work and stared at the beautiful guitar resting on her bed. She longed to play it. A song popped into her head. She reached for the instrument.

_akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

_motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo  
honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?  
sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
mawari o nakushita to shite mo  
shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

The melody of the song poured from her mouth beautifully, dripping with happiness and joy. Each word was so smooth and silky. Karissa loved to sing more than anything. The words and the harmonic rhythm was the only thing on her mind. Her singing might be one of the best you ever heard.

At that moment, all three of the seekers walked into the room. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is that beautiful sound…?" Starscream said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Is it the human? It's so wonderful…" Thundercracker asked.

"I bet it is! I sure got a talented pet!" Skywarp whispered with pleasure.

_arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_

_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
itami mo itsuka kiete  
sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
itami mo itsuka kiete  
shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite  
hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

Karissa finished the song and jumped at the sound of clapping.

"KARISSA! COME OUT! THAT WAS EXQUISITE!" Skywarp hollered.

Karissa shyly crept out and was grabbed by Skywarp.

"That was beautiful!" Skywarp beamed.

"I can't believe a human could make such a noise!" Starscream cried.

"Simply wonderful!" Thundercracker praised.

Karissa only blushed.

"Are you shy of your talent?" Skywarp asked his human.

"Yeah, I've always been the um…shy type…"

Skywarp smiled. "You shouldn't be. Will you give us an encore?"

Karissa's right hand twitched with fear and nervousness. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired." She faked a yawn.

A dissapointed frown formed on all of the seeker's faceplates. "Oh…okay. We'll be waiting." Skywarp said, his voice just dripping with sadness.

Karissa didn't even bother to hear what her captors had to say. She ran straight to her bedroom.

Karissa just couldn't believe that she had sung in front of giant robots…and impressed them.

She just snuggled under her sheets, starting to think about what would happen tomorrow. Maybe something good. Maybe something bad. "Only time will tell…" Karissa whispered, allowing a few of the seeker's happy comments to reach her ears.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song.**

**The song was Shinjitsu No Uta (Song of Truth) by Do As Infinity. It was one of the InuYasha ending themes. **

**Please review and take a look at my poll!**


	6. To Be with a Seeker

_Faith_

_To Be with a Seeker_

_If fires of sorrow blaze  
__And your mind becomes a haze  
__Your tears of anguish will fall  
__Realizing you've lost it all  
__As the fires lick your heels  
__And try to drag you down  
__Your eyes truly open  
__And you see the world for what it is  
__So as the tears fall  
__Let them drown the fires and end it all_

Karissa sat in the middle cube of her cage as she wrote her poem. As she read it aloud, she realized how good she was at writing too.

"Karissa?" The girl turned to stare up at her master. "What are you doing?"

"Writing."

"May I see it?" Karissa nodded and his massive hand fell down into her enclosure. She crawled into his hand, which Skywarp promptly brought to his face. "Read it to me."

Karissa slowly recited her poem.

"You wrote that?" Karissa blushed. "Yes."

"Hmm, you are intelligent for such a primitive creature. Even smarter than Wikki was."

"Who's Wikki?"

"I used to have a pet turbo fox as a sparkling."

"Oh…"

As Karissa folded the piece of paper up and stuffed it into her pocket, Skywarp told her something very important…

"Now, I was talking to my two other wing mates last night and we agreed on something." Skywarp said with a stern look. Karissa wondered if she was being set free.

"We have decided for each of us to spend a single day with you…. We will take each other's shifts to do so." He smiled. "Today is Thundercracker's day. He should be here any second now…" Thundercracker stepped through the door as Skywarp spoke that very sentence.

"All right, let's get this over with!" He said haughtily.

Skywarp handed him Karissa. "Don't hurt her, and have fun!" Skywarp called as he walked out the door.

Thundercracker stared at the trembling human in his hands.

"Oh slag…"

**THUNDERCRACKER:**

So what do you do?" Thundercracker asked the small form.

"Uh…." Karissa mumbled nervously.

"Sing for me."

"Um, okay…"

Thundercracker sat down in a giant metal chair. He leaned back, allowing Karissa to stand atop his cockpit so he could hear her clearly.

A certain tune came to Karissa's mind. It was a more dark and malicious one though.

_There is blood upon the carpet  
There is blood upon the floor  
And when I try to wipe it away, it's the same as before  
And when the blood smears on my hands  
I scream, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE_

_The walls of my mind swell up to trap me  
The walls and the halls are blood  
It is the reminder of all we have done  
I scratch the wall  
I claw at the roof  
But the sin, oh, the deadly sin drowns me  
HELP ME ESCAPE_

Karissa saw an eerie smile creep across Thundercracker's faceplates.

_LET ME OUT  
I can't take it anymore  
LET ME OUT NOW  
I can't take it anymore  
LET ME OUT NOW  
Can you feel the love  
LET ME OUT NOW  
My mind starts to fuzz  
LET ME OUT NOW  
I can see the blood_

_The sin and the sorrow morph into blood  
We have no way to cleanse  
Our fates are sealed with blood  
The contract is signed with sin  
Oh, Lord help us  
We can see the blood_

_LET ME OUT  
I can't take it anymore  
LET ME OUT NOW  
I can't take it anymore  
LET ME OUT NOW  
Can you feel the love  
LET ME OUT NOW  
My mind starts to fuzz  
LET ME OUT NOW  
I can see the blood_

Karissa stared up at Thundercracker as she finished the song. "Very nice. Very odd, how you lowered your voice. What was that song called?"

Karissa blushed. "I wrote it when my brother died. It's called Trapped."

"Nice. Would you sing another?" Karissa began…

_I sit there with you, with a smile  
A perfect picture  
But it's ruined cuz you like HER  
You do only one thing…tear me away  
Now my face has a big red X  
So suddenly, I'm your ex  
Why did you tear me away?_

_I hold our picture  
You hold our picture  
You tear me away, I don't know what to say  
Now, we're both marked with Xs  
Why must it be a battle of the sexes  
You tear me away  
I tear you away  
Now, I'm with him, you're with her  
So sad I can't even concur  
Why, oh, Why, did we tear each other away  
Oh, oh, oh Why, why, why_

_The tears fall  
Wet and sloppy  
They soak my hair and eyes and skin  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Hear em fall  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Forget it all  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Eyes red and teary  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Tears pretty and clear  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Tears keep on coming_

_I hold our picture  
You hold our picture  
You tear me away, I don't know what to say  
Now, we're both marked with Xs  
Why must it be a battle of the sexes  
You tear me away  
I tear you away  
Now, I'm with him, you're with her  
So sad I can't even concur  
Why, oh, Why, did we tear each other away  
Oh, oh, oh Why, why, why_

_I hold our picture  
You hold our picture  
You tear me away, I don't know what to say  
Now, we're both marked with Xs  
Why must it be a battle of the sexes  
You tear me away  
I tear you away  
Now, I'm with him, you're with her  
So sad I can't even concur  
Why, oh, Why, did we tear each other away  
Oh, oh, oh Why, why, why_

_You tore me away  
In bed I lay  
Just wishing you didn't tear me away  
It was the perfect picture  
We were the perfect mixture  
Why, why, why  
Oh no, it's really so  
Why did you tear me away_

_I hold our picture  
You hold our picture  
You tear me away, I don't know what to say  
Now, we're both marked with Xs  
Why must it be a battle of the sexes  
You tear me away  
I tear you away  
Now, I'm with him, you're with her  
So sad I can't even concur  
Why, oh, Why, did we tear each other away  
Oh, oh, oh Why, why, why_

"Very nice. What's that one?"

"I wrote it when my boyfriend dumped me. It's called Tear Me Away."

"Hmm. Good song. Can't believe your mate rejected you though. Anyway, more please."

Karissa just blushed and started once more...

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said:_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"Did you write that one as well?" Thundercracker inquired.

"No, that was called Love Story by Taylor Swift."

"Oh, well do you have any more?"

"Could we wait a sec, my throat is hurting."

"Sure, little one. Want to hear a story about when I was a sparkling?"

"I guess…"

Thundercracker leaned back.

"It was a beautiful sunny day on Cybertron when…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What the?" Skywarp and Starscream walked into the seeker's personal quarters.

Thundercracker lay in a chair in a deep stasis nap, Karissa asleep on his cockpit.

"Wake up, TC!" Skywarp screamed.

The mech jerked forward, almost throwing the small organic on his chest across the room. The poor girl couldn't help but shriek.

Thundercracker grabbed her up quickly as she dangled from his cockpit.

"Idiot." He growled, staring at Skywarp as he brushed Karissa's head with his finger.

"Heh..heh… You two have a good time?"

The organic and the Decepticon both nodded yes.

"Well, Karissa, I'll put you back in your cage. You have to be rested up so you can have fun with Starscream tomorrow."

Karissa stared at the air commander. His metal lips were curled in what seemed to be a perpetual smirk. The look in his scarlet, glowing optics was extremely imperious, as if everything around him, including the tiny organic and his wing mates, was unworthy of his majestic presence. Karissa went into her bed and quickly went to sleep. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.

_The next day_

**STARSCREAM:**

"Be careful, alright, Screamer?" Skywarp instructed his leader.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can take care of a human, retardicon!"

Skywarp waved them off as he left for his patrols.

"Ever been flying?" Starscream asked the small creature in his palm.

"No…" "Then, get ready to." Starscream smirked as his cockpit opened.

"WAIT! NO! PLEASE!?" The human pleaded as she was thrown into the cockpit.

"Buckle up!" Starscream cackled. As Karissa sat in the pilot's seat, the seat belt slid over her shoulder. She struggled to break free, but the belt just pulled tighter. Oh yes, Starscream was going to show this creature what he could do.

--------------------------------------------------------

Before she knew it, Karissa was gripping the edge of her seat as Starscream ran up the launching pad of the Nemesis. She was amazed when he transformed.

She looked all around her, shivering as the whirrs and groans of metal gears turning and combining flooded the air. It was deafening.

**"GET READY!!!"** Starscream laughed as he sped forward in his jet mode.

As they took off into the air, Karissa's mouth was in the shape of an O, forming a silent scream of terror.

"Hey, are you okay?" Starscream asked her gently, the madness in his voice vanished.

"I-I've n-never flown before…"

"It's alright. I'll just speed along. When you feel ready for some acrobatics let me know." The Decepticon replied in his screechy voice.

So, Starscream just sped along the ocean, every now and then dipping his wings into the shimmering water.

Karissa did like the feeling of the warm sunlight on her face. She had been underwter for so long, her skin had become a deathly pale. She hoped the sun's rays would enrich it.

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm ready…" Karissa finally said.

"Good! Now hold on…" Starscream did a backwards flip. Karissa felt her stomach lurch, but she retained the feeling.

They did flips, turns, straddles, rolls, and many other tricks. Karissa learned she liked it. She was especially amazed when he caused a vibrant explosion of water when he shot a null ray into the ocean. It was so much fun.

"Human, I'm getting water into all my crevices. I see land ahead. I need to rest and dry before returning to base."

"Alright." Karissa responded solemnly, trying to hide her disappointment.

-----------------------------------------------

Starscream transformed and sat down on the small island, shaking his body so that some water would drip out. His cockpit opened and he grabbed Karissa from it.

He tightly squeezed her small frame, curling his clawed, metal digits over her. "Don't even think I'll let you escape." He seemed to ponder for a moment. "Well, it is an island…" He sat Karissa down on the sandy beach. He slowly stretched out, the tips of his metal feet poking into the water. He just lay there, his optics offline, as if he was sunbathing. Karissa walked around, collecting a few rocks and seashells.

"C'mon, Karissa! Time to go!" Starscream put the small human back into his cockpit and sped towards the base before the sun completely set behind the horizon.

----------------------------------------------

Karissa was immediately sent to 'recharge' went they returned. She had to be ready for the next day with Skywarp. She couldn't wait for that.

She quickly put up her new rocks and shells by her bed and hopped into her bed, pulling the covers up over her head…

_The next day_

**SKYWARP:**

"KARISSA! GET UP! IT'S OUR DAY!" Karissa awoke to her master's beaming voice. Karissa groggily awoke and put on a new pair of clothes, as she did yesterday.

After getting ready, Karissa was picked up by Skywarp. "Today's our day!" He chorused. "We're going to go on a tour of the Nemesis!"

"Won't the others know?" Karissa asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be hidden within my cockpit."

"Alright, let's go!"

Karissa looked around, amazed by what she saw. Everything in the Decepticon warship was so advanced! It was awe inspiring. She learned of many other mechs aboard the ship. She especially admired the one called Soundwave. Even though he was uncharismatic, he had many special abilities. Plus, he had little transforming cassettes within his chest!

----------------------------------

Skywarp was rounding a corner to go into the refueling room when a giant hand clamped on his shoulder. Poor Skywarp, he almost buckled at his knees and melted into a puddle of slag when he saw what is was.

**"Megatron…"**

"Why are you just walking around, Skywarp?" The leader of the Decepticons ordered him to tell in his deep, rumbling voice.

"I was, uh, looking for Starscream."

"Why?"

"I need to give him something."

"What?"

"A note."

"From whom?"

"His girlfriend."

A sly grin crept across Megatron's face. "Oh, carry on then…" He slowly walked away.

"That was close…" Karissa whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Megatron is one big, bad bot!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Karissa got to observe many of the Decepticons. She was able to watch combat techniques, aerial maneuvers, how they refueled with energon, their technology, and much more. She was especially happy about being able to spend time with her master too.

When they arrived back at the Seeker's quarters, a sea shell fell from Karissa's pocket. "What's this?" Skywarp asked, tenderly picking up the delicate object with two digits.

"When Starscream took me out yesterday, I collected some of these. That's the biggest."

Skywarp grinned and sat Karissa on his recharge berth. "Hold on an astro-second!" He exclaimed.

Karissa wondered what he was doing as he turned away from her. "Close your eyes!" He instructed after a few moments.

Karissa suddenly felt something slide over her neck. She opened her eyes and gasped. The gift he had given her was beautiful!

He lasered a hole in the top of the shell, and slid one of his spare wires through it to create a necklace. The wire was a sparkling purple. With his laser set on low, Skywarp had etched the Decepticon insignia into it. Underneath it, he had written **KARISSA in** english and cybertronian. The necklace was truely beautiful. "Thank you, Skywarp!" Karissa beamed.

Skywarp couldn't help but smile.

That night, Karissa went to bed, happy that she was able to spend time with all of the seekers. It was sort of fun to bond with them. As her eyes drooped, she could only dream of adventures yet to come…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or the third song, Love Story by Taylor Swift, but...**

**CLAIMER: I do own the poem at the beginning of the story. It is called Tears of Fire. I came up with it during math class.  
The first song is by me and is called Trapped. I came up with it when my aunt and uncle died.  
The second song is by me and is called Tear Me Away. I made it during Language Arts class.**

**Skywarp: She's real happy cuz she can claim something.**

**AutobotGirl6: DARN RIGHT!**

**Starscream: I claim it.**

**AutobotGirl6: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *cries***

**Starscream:Heh heh... Just kidding!**

**AutobotGirl6: I HATE YOU!**

**Thundercracker: SHUT UP!!!**

**Rumble and the other cassetticons: And who are you to call Soundwave uncharismatic? GET HER!!!**

**AutobotGirl6: YIKES!!! *runs away* See ya later! **

**Anyway, please R&R. If you don't mind, would you check out my other stories. Thanks to those who will. I crave good reviews! Oh, and if you like my poetry and songs, please say so in your review. I have some I plan on using for future chapters.**


	7. Discovery

_Faith_

_Discovery_

Karissa sat alone in her cage, painting a picture of Skywarp in jet mode zooming across the horizon. She wished her masters were there to keep her some company. They had double shifts today. It became quite lonely at times.

"C'mon Ravage! Find Warp's recharge berth so we can pour this crud in it!" A voice suddenly rumbled.

A low growl was the reply.

"Well, we wanna get him back for what he did to me and Ratbat!" Another said. "And why are we speaking english?!"

"We are!?"

Karissa became alarmed. Who were these new mechs invading her room? And why were they speaking of 'getting Skywarp back'?

------------------------------------

"Hey, Frenzy, look up there! What is that?"

"Eh? Ooo! Let's check it out!"

_'I smell… a fleshling within that cell…'_ Ravage stated, sniffing the air.

"Let's go get it! Heh, heh I bet Soundwave and Megatron'll get rid of it, and take care of Skyarp!"

Laserbeak squawked._ 'Are you sure Ravage?'_

_'Sure as a decepti-cat can be!'_

Laserbeak spread her metal wings and glided up to the cage.

"CAAAAAAWW!" She screamed, letting her prey know she was coming.

----------------------------------

Karissa flinched. Whatever the thing that was flying up to her cage was, it didn't sound too happy! Karissa searched around for a place to hide. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap…." She whimpered. She finally just dove under her mattress. She hoped that her hunter would have very bad eyesight. Unfortunately for her though, it had great eyesight…

"CAAAWW!" Laserbeak cried once more. She looked around for the fleshling. She then walked into each of the small rooms, inspecting it thoroughly. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

A small quivering lump under a big piece of squishy cloth. Laserbeak quietly glided over to it. She cautiously sniffed the air around the hunk of cloth. It smelt of human. Laserbeak had found her prey.

----------------------------------

"CAAAWWW!" The shriek made Karissa want to cover her ears. Her hunter was right there. She knew she was done for.

Suddenly, the mattress was carelessly flung to the side. Karissa looked up to stare into gleaming red optics full of victory…and hatred.

"Hi?" Karissa whined sheepishly. The metal bird stared down at her with disdain. And to Karissa's chagrin, grabbed her in its shimmering metal talons.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! LET ME GO!" Karissa thrashed about while screaming as the robo-bird carried her through the air to even more smaller robots.

She was dropped onto the hard metal floor, pain growing in her body from the fall.

Two of them, red and blue ones, made strange whirring and clicking noises similar to laughing. She just stared at them blankly.

"Got 'er!" The red one laughed in English. Karissa guessed he adjusted his language settings.

"So, now what?" The blue one asked, glaring coldly at her.

"Take her to the boss!" The red one stated.

Karissa scooted away in fear, trembling whimpers filling the air.

The blue one picked her up by her arm, causing Karissa to cry out in pain.

"Let's go, you carbon based pile of slag." He growled. Karissa stared ahead helplessly as she was carelessly slung over his shoulder. Where were the seekers?

------------------------------------

_'Skywarp, report to Megatron immediately.'_ Soundwave contacted Skywarp through his COM-link.

_'Why?'_ Skywarp questioned.

_'Contraband in your quarters.'_

Skywarp almost had a spark attack. _Contraband? Could it be…? KARISSA!_ The thoughts flowed through his CPU.

_'I'm_ _coming!'_

----------------------------------

"Permission to enter sir?" Skywarp asked nervously.

"Yes, come in, Skywarp…" Skywarp cringed at the hiss in his leader's voice.

Skywarp stepped into Megatron's quarters. It was total darkness. Skywarp quivered a little in fear. What if Megatron just leapt out and killed him?

"Please, come sit down." Skywarp turned around to see glowing crimson optics. "That is an order." Skywarp shuffled and sat down in front of Megatron's desk.

A small, dark purple light flashed on, letting Megatron see Skywarp's grim expression and Skywarp seeing Megatron's expression of fury.

"How's it going, boss?" Skywarp managed to say in a shaky voice. Megatron growled one word.

**_"CONTRABAND."_**

Skywarp fidgeted nervously, twiddling his digits with angst. "What do you mean, contraband?"

Megatron's optics glowered, "I think you DO know." He replied to Skywarp's chagrin.

They sat there silently for only a moment, glowing crimson optics gazing into glowing crimson optics.

Megatron's knife like digits drummed on his titanium desk, sending shivers throughout Skywarp's metal skin.

Megatron turned away, opening one of his drawers. When he turned back, he revealed the contraband.

Karissa limply hung from his fingers, tears staining her face and a terrified expression spreading across it. She twitched nervously and thrashed against Megatron's iron grip, but only stopped seconds later, letting out a small moan of despair.

"A human…?" Skywarp stated, trying to act dumb.

"YOUR human."

Megatron sat her down on his desk. The tiny fleshling attempted to make a run for freedom, but Megatron ended all of her hope.

He used one of his fingers and harshly flicked her across the desk, enjoying the shriek that filled the air.

When she stopped skidding across the metal, she held her arm in pain, groaning pitifully. Megatron just stared, a smirk tugging at the ends of his mouth.

"Megatron…" Skywarp began. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry will do nothing." He hissed fiercely. "She will die and YOU will receive severe punishment."

"Please, master, I have grown too attached to her! I'm sorry."

Megatron then had a dirty idea. "Well…" Skywarp gazed at him hopefully. "If it can amuse the others and myself, I may allow you to keep it." Megatron grinned. He knew it was not possible.

"O-okay sir."

"Oh, and be ready in about eighteen breems."

"Yes, my lord." Skywarp left without hesitation, gently grabbing up Karissa and fleeing to his quarters.

As he entered his quarters, the only thought in his CPU was _'OH SLAG.'_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own transformer franchise!**_

_**Sorry about the long update. Been really stressful at school. Sorry it was sorta short, cuz I needed to write to release some stress. I'm also having a writer's block for Vengeance, The Seductress, and Dove. That sucks. Anyway, I'll try to update more often and stuff. Please give nice reviews, blah blah blah... And have a good day.......**_


	8. Performance

_Faith_

_Performance_

Karissa shuddered in Skywarp's giant metal hand. "My arm," She whimpered in pain. Skywarp's optics zoomed in on Karissa's arm. He was relieved to only see a few bruises. " It'll be okay," He told her, "Just some minor bruises."

Karissa gave Skywarp a troubled look. "W-what about what Mega-whatshisname said?"

Skywarp flashed a grin. "Sing. Amuse them. That's what pets are for, plus you're good at it."

Karissa's face looked horrified. "S-sing?! In front of all of them?" She shuddered. "I don't know if I can…" A distant memory grew in Karissa's mind.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x_

**_"Because of you,"_** _A nine year old chubby Karissa sang in the talent show. **"I never strayed too far from the sidewalk. Because of you—"** Her whole body suddenly lurched._

_Samantha, the meanest girl in the school, was staring straight at her, flipping her off. Karissa's body tingled. She suddenly coughed in the middle of her song and began to stutter. "WHAT A FAT RETARD!" Samantha screamed, laughing. The whole crowd of children rose, pointing and laughing. Karissa's head spun. She managed to run off the stage, tears brimming in her eyes. After that, nobody wanted too be friends with the girl who was always taunted and teased by Samantha, all the way to high school._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Karissa knew she would never be able to sing in front of large crowds ever again. Skywarp smiled approvingly. "I KNOW you can." He rubbed her small head. "If not for yourself, then for me." Karissa smiled. "I'll try." She finally choked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Karissa stood on a giant table, her whole body twitching. There was a giant crowd of Decepticons before her. She couldn't do this. She sighed and quivered as mean glares came her way.

Skywarp handed the tiny girl a tiny microphone. "You can do it." He urged. Karissa took in a deep breath.

"I HOPE YOU WILL DO WELL, AS YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!" Megatron cackled.

Karissa grimaced and began to belch out words to one of her favorite songs.

_Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give_

All the Decepticons gazed at Karissa in fascinated horror, especially Megatron. They seemed to…like it.

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

_Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give_

They were actually cheering and clapping now. Well, almost all of them, except for Megatron and a few others. Karissa couldn't believe it. She was actually entertaining them! It was amazing!

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

Karissa gasped for air, finishing the song. All of the Decepticons cheered wildly…especially Skywarp. She smiled. Amazing. That was the word. Truly amazing.

"MORE!" Skywarp cheered. Karissa coughed and smiled. She opened her mouth, a new, rich melody pouring out:

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
tonight_

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

_Old loves, they die hard  
Old lies, they die harder_

The Decepticons were screaming with amusement. Skywarp grinned. Looked like he was going to get to keep Karissa after all…

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I'm going down so frail and cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

_Old loves, they die hard  
Old lies, they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Greatest thrill, Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite, Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

_Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch, my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel_

Karissa finished with a sigh. She breathed heavily, very tired out. She grinned as Skywarp gently picked her up.

Megatron rose from his chair, striding towards them. His hands slowly clapped. The bellow of his hands slapping together echoed in the silence. He smiled. "Very good," He said. "Very amusing for such a worthless creature." His scarlet optics flashed angrily.

"But," He hissed. "I don't care. Despite that you were very good, I do not care." His claws glistened. His cannon whirred. "I'm still going to kill you."

_**A/N: Sorry for the loooooooooong update. I'd been really busy and forgot all about this story. I'm going to get more busy with my stories, especially since I only have a week of school left! Please leave a nice reviews with no flames. I'll update ASAP!**_


	9. Acceptance

_**Faith**_

_**Acceptance**_

"Please, my liege!" Skywarp cried. His spark pounded with fear. "Do not kill the organic!!!"

Megatron growled, disgusted. "Give me a reason I shouldn't, you cretin."

Skywarp's mind raced. "B-because, she provides e-entertainment, and, uh, uhm, she, uh, could be used to attract Autobots and, uh, and, uh, and…."

"Stop your infernal sputtering!" Megatron demanded.

Skywarp fell silent.

"I actually…" Megatron paused, gazing darkly at the seeker. "That's a good idea. She could lure the Auto-scum into a trap and provide us with minor entertainment!"

Skywarp grinned hopefully.

"I suppose you can keep her. But one mess up, and," He slid a finger across his neck.

Skywarp nodded.

"TROOPS!" Megatron commanded. "YOU ARE DISMISSED!"

All of the Decepticons filed out of the room, except for the Seekers, Shockwave, and Soundwave (along with his little creations)

"Hmm," Shockwave said. "Looks like you're going soft, Skywarp."

Skywarp's optics darkened. "No way."

"Then why do you seem so concerned about the fleshy?"

Skywarp stuttered. "Because, she, is, uhm, a good pet…?"

Shockwave gave a dry chuckle. "That's very illogical. I know you harbor feelings for that parasite. Now, that's _very_ logical." And with that, he simply walked off.

Skywarp fumed and Thundercracker put a servo on his shoulder. "Don't pay attention to him," Thundercracker advised.

Skywarp merely nodded.

"Dang, you sure are a wuss, Skywarp!" Rumble and Frenzy chanted at Skywarp's feet.

Skywarp attempted to shoo them away with one hand.

"Hey, we ain't no organic flies!" Rumble protested.

"You're buzzing around me like one," Skywarp answered dryly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Frenzy demanded.

"That you're a pain in the aft," Skywarp growled dryly. He felt extremely unnerved right now. He wasn't at all like his usual self.

Soundwave walked towards them and gazed at Skywarp darkly.

"What?"

"Look who's talking." Soundwave bellowed monotonously.

"Why don't you go back to worshipping Megatron?" Starscream sneered, taking up for his wingman.

"Yeah, I'm not going to hurt your little pet," Skywarp hissed.

"The concept of me having a religion is false accusation." Soundwave answered.

Skywarp sighed through his intakes.

_To be so smart, Soundwave could be so dumb sometimes._

The blue cassette mech merely walked off, his two creations at his heels like puppies.

Skywarp turned to Karissa. She had been watching the display through curious eyes, trying to hold in a chuckle.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Just still kind of nervous. But I'm relieved."

Skywarp smiled, taking the human into his hands. "Here, I'll take you back to my quarters so you rest up."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Karissa finished a small fruit cup and yawned.

"Hey, Skywarp," She called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything. You know, taking care of me, and helping me and stuff."

"You're welcome. There is a way you can repay me."

"What?" She reluctantly inquired.

"Sing me a song. Please."

She smiled. She was a tired, but she could at least sing a single song for him.

"Of course."

He smiled and grabbed her up gently. He lay back on his recharge berth and sat her on his chest.

She began to sing softly and lovingly.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

Karissa noticed his optics dimming and began to sing softer with a warm smile.

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

_When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
The one who calls you baby_

She finished and chuckled. Skywarp had fallen into a deep recharge already! _'How sweet,'_ she thought. She noticed her cage was too far away to get to on her own, but she didn't want to wake him up.

So, she walked further up his chest to a softer, seemingly warm spot. She lay down in a fetal position and immediately fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Skywarp awoke to see a sleeping Karissa right above his spark. He smiled. She looked so sweet and peaceful. He couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

He just simply fell back into instant recharge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later, Thundercracker and Starscream entered their quarters. The grinned when they saw Skywarp cuddled up with the human femme.

Thundercracker went to wake him up, but Starscream stopped him. "Just let them rest," he advised.

Thundercracker looked surprised. He would have never expected that kind of compassion from Starscream.

He just nodded. They both left the room, leaving the purple seeker in peace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few seconds later, Thundercracker returned with a grin.

He silently recorded a video of the two companions. He chuckled as he left.

Now, he would never have to help Skywarp with a prank again. He could simply blackmail him!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the song Smother Me by The Used.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I know this chapter was a little short, I just had to write it so I could get it out of the way. ANyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave nice reviews, blah, blah, blah.... XD See you next time! :D**


	10. Fleshy

_Faith_

_Fleshy_

Skywarp sat at a table in the rec. room, gingerly sipping glowing energon as he watched all of his Decepticon comrades examine Karissa curiously.

"Dang, it's so ugly!" Rumble grinned.

"I know! I'm glad we don't look like fleshies!"

"Fleshy?" Karissa shrunk back at their harsh comments.

"Duh." Rumble replied with a smirk. "Watch…" He reached out and pinched Karissa on her arm.

She yelped in pain, drawing back as drips of blood formed over her torn skin. Frenzy laughed evilly. "See? Soft, squishy FLESH."

Karissa backed up, horrified. Her big eyes turned to Skywarp, pleading for help. The purple Decepticon just shrugged and took another swig from his cube of pink liquid.

The Constructicons watched in pure fascination, letting out breaths of mocking laughter.

"I don't get the armor…" Frenzy replied. "It's even weaker than they are!" Rumble's eyes glinted with terrifying cleverness. "Let's see how much tougher it is if we take it off…" Karissa's eyes grew wide as she tried to back away. She turned and ran, pumping her muscles as hard as she could. They were NOT going to strip her.

Rumble grinned and ran up to her, barely using any energy, grabbed her arm and held her firmly against his chest.

Frenzy hooted with laughter and began to tear her shirt off when Skywarp heaved a sigh. "Don't tear them please."

"Oh, okay!" Frenzy ripped the shirt off over her head and roughly pulled her pants and underwear to her ankles. All that was left was Karissa's bra.

The human squirmed as tears ran down her face. "Please stop! PLEASE!" Rumble shrugged. "Alright…"

He laughed as he pushed her away from his body, reaching out a hand and snapping her bra strap.

"HEY ASS WIPE!" Karissa fell backwards clutching her shoulder in pain. Rumble sighed with content as he ripped off her bra.

Karissa's eyes widened as she stumbled back, effortlessly trying to cover herself. She even saw Skywarp laughing with enjoyment.

More tears stung her eyes as Rumble strapped the bra to his head and ran around in circles. "Ooh, look at me, I'm a fleshy who's gotta use squishy stuff to cover my fleshy lumps!"

her eyes widened at his idiotic antics, and she longed to tell him off.....but refrained from it.

The laughter rung in Karissa's ears as she looked around. A few feet away on the ground was a vent. She knew she could easily get down the bars.

Just had to get to the ground…

All of the Decepticons pointed and laughed at Rumble's idiotic behavior, not even casting a glance at her.

She glanced to the metal table leg, her mind spinning. She could easily slide down it, just like she slid down poles at the playground when she was little. Only this pole was a lot higher.

She inhaled deeply and made a run for it. She wrapped her hands around the table leg and slid down. She fought to keep from screaming as she hurtled to the ground.

Frenzy's red optics brightened. "Where did the fleshy go?!"

Rumble growled. "Making an escape! Let's get it!" They ran towards the table leg as Karissa hit the ground and ran for the vent.

Mixmaster groped for her, but she quickly dodged hid clawed fingers and leapt into the vent.

"Dammit! Get it dumb afts!" He cried as Rumble and Frenzy slid to the ground.

--------------------

Karissa breathed heavily as she ran through the vents, searching for a light.

"FLESHY! WE'RE COMING!!!" Karissa trembled at Rumble and Frenzy's roars.

She saw a flickering red light and shuffled towards it. It could be an exit.

Suddenly, the red light brightened and settled into two small circular shapes.

**Optics.**

Kasrissa screamed, stumbling backwards. How could she have been so stupid?!

The optics' owners roared and leapt onto Karissa, pushing her to the ground. She trembled as she recognized it as Soundwave's cat-bot….Ravage….

He grabbed her leg in his mouth, clenching his jaws tightly, but not enough to completely remove her leg.

He dragged her into the darkness, leaving a trail of crimson behind them, which mixed with Karissa's silent tears.

-----------------------

Ravage dragged Karissa into the hallway, pausing and dropping her leg gently.

Karissa scooted away, trembling with fear and hate.

Ravage growled, moving towards her. All of a sudden, Karissa heard an echo in her mind.

_'Stop it! You'll just make it worse…'_

Karissa gasped. "A-are you in my head?!"

Ravage nodded._ 'Yes… Just calm down. I had to get you away from my brothers lest they harm you. And the bite isn't that bad.'_

"Oh yeah?" Karissa hissed, pointing to the blood pooling around her wound.

Ravage sighed. _'Here, try and get yourself onto my back and put pressure on the wound with your hand… I'll take you to Soundwave. He'll know what to do with you.'_

"Why are you helping me?"

'_Because, Megatron does not want you dead. And I am one to always obey my liege.'_

"Oh…" Karissa sighed. She grunted as she brought herself onto his metal back, covering her bare stomach with her warm hands as coldness crept across it.

Ravage trotted across the hall and stopped at a tall, silver door. He raised a paw and scratched at it, like a dog or cat asking to be let inside.

The doors opened, revealing a tall, bulky, blue figure.

**Soundwave.**

The immense communications officer glared at Ravage and his nude cargo. Without saying a word, he lowered himself down and reached for the shaky Karissa.

In a monotone voice, he rumbled out one word:

_"Fleshy...."_

_A/N: Yah, yah, sorry for the long updates!!! I'm taking a lot of time and trying to update ALL of them, well, at least the Transformers ones. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you later! :) Ciao!_


End file.
